


Living with a Monster

by AzureyEmbers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Other, Roommates, Teasing, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureyEmbers/pseuds/AzureyEmbers
Summary: You look for cheap apartments to room with someone while you try to further your career. You finally manage to find someone so you settle and show up to the place. What you don't expect was the smartass cross skeleton yelling at you from behind the door.





	Living with a Monster

Boom.

The vibrating sound of knuckles that pounded against the metal door of the short tempered skeletons' apartment penetrated through the thin walls of his bathroom. “What the actual fuck was that?!” Fell hissed beneath his breath with slight panic, assuming something had fallen or broke. Fell swung his leg with irritation over the edge of his slick tub. He slipped, swearing loudly in the process, but soon wraps his waist in the soft red cotton of his towel. He opened the bathroom door, letting his bones hit the cold, less humid air as he goes to investigate the sound.

Boom.

Again the sound of impatient knuckles hitting metal shakes his house. Fell presses his smooth boney fingers on his rough temples before angrily striding over to the door. All he knew was whoever was behind that door better have a good Goddamn reason for being so damn obnoxious!

Bam, bam, bam.

“I SAID HOLD THE FUCK ON. HOW HARD IS IT TO WAIT YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH?” Fell screams as he flings open his door.

Your Giggles fill the skeletons ears confusing him

"The Fuck?"

“I’m your roommate, dumbass,” you declared with a smirk, placing your hands on your hips, leaning over the skeleton's frame, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Fells eyelights shrink minutely before the red under his eyes spreads. As he grabs the human by the waist, his eyes narrow before spinning them around, pushing them out the door and slamming it shut, locking it behind them. “like fuck, you’re my roommate doll. Don’t knock on this door again and leave me be” he huffs walking away

One softer sarcastic knock hits the door

“You’re the one who needs to get bills paid by tomorrow dumbass.”

Fell now sits on the dirty glass top of his coffee table crossing his legs.

“and you’re just as desperate for a place to stay,” he says with a shit-eating grin thinking he won

There’s a pause followed by a short snort

“short in height and in temper. Cute.”

Fells red from under his sockets glides across his face a dark red blush. “fuck you!” he yells flipping off the giggling the person from behind his door.

“For real though, you need my money.” You reply with a grin that you know only fell could feel threw his door.

Silence. Fell goes to his bedroom and with a flick of his wrist, he unlocks the front door. Leaving you confused yet amused.

“Don’t touch a fuckin thing.” he says before the door down the hall slams shut locking with a click. Paying no attention to the bedroom door that just slammed shut, you set your stuff down and snicker. You were right. Monsters. Are. Awesome!

Truth be told you thought monsters we’re amazing and thought of living with this short-tempered skeleton was cool as fuck to you.

It was like a blessing and you wanted to squeal. You were fascinated with him as you were with all of the space time theory shows you watched late at night, but God…getting under his non non-existent skin is just to fun you say to yourself before picking up a sticky mustard bottle off the floor.

“And don't touch my shit,” he spits from behind the door causing your eyes to roll with a smile as you chuck the mustard covered bottle across the room into the kitchen sink making a mental note to wash it later.

Suddenly you see someone standing in front of you. You gasp and jump back away from the figure falling onto the floor ass first. “how the-"

“my room is off-limits.” He says looking over to his mustard now in the sink “and the mustard is mine. Your room is to the right, second to the last door.” he states before placing papers on your head snickering at your position causing you to blush and cut him a look, but before you can open your mouth to yell at him again he’s gone.

You lazily point your head down and let the papers flop into your lap. You lift them to your face to read them and your face goes pale. “I OWE HOW MUCH?!” you yell before going down the hall towards his door. “The damn nerve-of" wait. why is there flames from under his door? You begin to panic, forgetting about the papers he gave you and try to open his door despite it being locked.

“Skeleton dude open the door!” you shout slamming your fists on the door in a panic.

The door unlocks and you fall onto your face. There's…no fire? Blackout curtains are hung making the room pitch black except for the light from the hallway. You step in the room confused holding out your arms feeling along the wall looking for a way to the curtains to let in more light.

Your feet fly out from under you flipping you upside down as you spin around in several circles in the air. The wind that holds you up reeks like mustard and sweat making you scrunch your nose trying not to hurl. The lights flick on followed by a huge fit of laughter who’s voice matches the skeleton from before.

“Hahaha I expected you to walk onto the treadmill but instead you fell in the sock tornado! That’s priceless!”

You blush as your shirt falls and you drop the papers to cover yourself. “LET. ME. DOWN!” you command trying to sound serious but the fact that your voice is up the active isn’t necessarily helping your case. The world stops spinning for a moment and you’re nose to nose with the same shit eating grin of an asshole that is your roommate. You cross your arms and glare at his satire grin. He doesn't say a word he just watches you with that stupid grin on his face

“You gunna let me down from here or what." you say spitting onto his face. Bad move. He twists his arm and the next thing you know

Boom

your shoulders slam against his drywall. You struggle now nervously pinned against this assholes wall as he towers over you making you sweat.

“This here is my place sweetheart” he says with a venomous purr pitching his voice down.

“don’t you Ever tell me what to do" he says emphasizing the word ever as he continues moving closer to you. your stomach does several flips as you shrink into yourself and look down in embarrassment.

A box.

You burst into a laughing fit. Your blush now from crying from laughter And not embarrassment.

“hahahahaha y-your standing on a fucking box oh my god! That’s so fucking adorable!" you say threw your laughs

“Shut your fucking mouth." he spits back at you letting you go jumping off the box

“And what happens if I don’t?” you ask mimicking his shit eating grin from before as you hold back another laugh

He lowers his eye sockets at you and flashes up a Sarcastically warm smile to you

“you’re gunna have one hell of a good time"

You stare at him wondering what he meant. Whatever game had just started you were more than happy to play. You gather your things and enter your room locking the door behind you collapsing onto your bed this Is gunna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy my first Fanfic on A03! If you think I did alright leave a kudos and if you have ideias by all means gimmie them. I'm sort of stuck on what to do next


End file.
